Consecutive pulses of gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) will be used in normal men to elicit luteinizing hormone (LH) release. Carbohydrate analysis will be performed on the released LH to investigate the biochemical mechanisms by which LH bioactivity is altered after GnRH stimulation.